It's always the unlikely ones, who prove you wrong
by iceiceholiday
Summary: Tomboy Gabriella, occasional cutting, and some beatings. Troy Bolton, grows curious the more and more he see's her spacing during the day. Will he change her mind on her actions, and on his personality? I suck at summary's, my first fanfiction though !


**Author's note: ****Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever so let me know what you think about it please? And if you'd like me to continue the story as well! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was currently 5:30 am and all throughout the Montez household all you could hear was the annoying sound of an alarm clock, and a groan from a very tired teenager, who didn't enjoy Mondays. Gabriella Montez at the age of 16 wasn't the normal teenage girl. Living alone with her father since she was just a little girl made her turn out to be more of a tomboy then girly. Gabriella was an outcast at school, and at home slightly abused. Not many cared to get to know the real Gabriella, but the one's who did could tell you that during school hours aside from the bullies and whispers behind her back. She was nice, sarcastic, funny, caring, fun, helpful and always up for a good time. Gabriella was a smart girl and knew exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't a goody goody.

Slamming her fist on the alarm clock Gabriella slowly sat up on her bed wincing in pain, due to her little argument with her drunk father last night there now lay a few bruises on her stomach. She sighs lifting her shirt up taking a good look at the new bruises. "Least they aren't too bad" she says quietly to herself. Standing up from bed, Gabriella made her way to the shower, stripping off her pj's she stepped into the nice warm water, and it relaxed her getting her ready for yet another day of school. After about 20 minutes or so Gabriella decided she was done and clean. Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest and walked back into her bedroom. Not caring too much about her appearance she grabbed one of her black bra's with matching boy shorts putting them both on she decided to wear whatever her hands first grabbed. Gabriella ended up wearing her black Hollywood Undead tee that fit her perfectly slightly tight around her breasts, and her jean capri shorts, which she made by cutting off the bottom's of some old jean's she didn't like much anymore. Grabbing two wrist bands putting them carefully onto her wrists to cover old and semi new scars. Looking at the clock Gabriella noticed it was now 6:10, "better get going" she told herself not wanting to be late.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It was now 6:30 and kids were filing into the halls of East High. I decided against walking today so instead I decided to skateboard to school. Getting to school I picked up my skateboard with my left hand and carried it through the halls till I reached my locker. I spun the dial and opened my locker with ease. I threw my skateboard in it, seeing as how skating on school grounds is illegal so it had to be kept there till 1:50.

I've always thought I had a 6th sense and could sense when there was another presence was with me. Without even turning around I knew who it was, amused a smirk was placed upon my face, "Knock it off Jason, I know your there." I could hear loud groan behind me and suddenly my best friend Jason Cross appeared next to me. "C'mon Gabby your no fun! I can never scare you," his voice sounded like a 4 year old complaining. Jason was my best guy friend since 4th grade, I considered him a brother. We've had numerous sleepover's in the past and out parents trusted us to not do anything wrong. Jason was the only person I ever told about my father occasionally beating me. I knew he didn't like it, but what was I to do about it?

I smirked looking at Jason knowing that was going to be his reaction which caused me to laugh a little, "well if you weren't so damn predictable maybe you'd be able to scare me." Shutting my locker, I picked up my book bag up from the floor and slung one strap over my shoulder. "So are we doing anything after school today? Cause I'm sick of sitting at home with absolutely nothing to do." I asked looking at Jason with a bored expression hoping he'd say yes. "Dude like, I don't even know. But we should ask is Taylor and Kelsi wanna come, cause we gotta man them both up a bit." The way he said that caused me ad him to just start laughing, causing some stares from other passing students. Taylor and Kelsi were basically the only 2 girls I ever associated with, they were somewhat girly but they didn't judge other's by how they looked which is why they gave me the chance I got not knowing we'd end up being awesome friends. "Sounds like fun, I'll invite them," I began to say and sighed getting cut off by the warning bell "I'll ask them in homeroom, don't want to be late. Catch ya later Jay." I said and slowly started to walk away towards homeroom.

* * *

Second period, not my favorite class. I sit in front of the like entire popular group of kids which consisted of cheerleaders, and jocks. As I walked into class the first thing I noticed was the most popular guy at school, Troy Bolton, was already at his seat. Which yay lucky for me, was right behind me. Sometimes I wondered if he was different outside of school then inside of school, but then he talks to me and there's no way he can be anything more then an asshole.

The teacher rambled most of class and honestly I didn't pay too much attention. I kept zoning out staring at the wall until I felt someone slightly push my back and toss a folded up piece of paper on my desk. I glance behind me to see none other than the infamous Troy Bolton sitting behind me smirking. I turned back to my desk and opened the paper quietly scanning over it I read, _spacing off thinkin about me in bed? oh ur too kind ;). _I rolled my eyes, can this guy be any more conceded? I quickly scribbled something back to him _aw you're so cute for an asshole, keep your mind outta the gutter for once. _Once I finished it, I slightly glanced behind me and tossed the note back to him. A few moments later the bell rung I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room towards my locker.

See me and Troy Bolton have a past together. We were never friends, but we did associate every now and then because he use to be one of the sweetest boys you could ever know, once we hit freshman year. He lost his braces, got some muscle and turned into like the biggest asshole and jerk you could ever know. Word around school is he uses girl's for sex and now I wouldn't doubt it. Me and him occasionally talk now but it's never a normal conversation fore we're always arguing or fighting, or he's making a smart ass remark about me wanting him in bed. Not going to lie part of me does think he's hot and wonder's what he's done with that body of his since middle school. How his muscles looked, felt. Due to his personality though, I'd rather leave myself wondering then be at his feet like the other slutty bimbo's in my school.

* * *

Lunch came pretty quick to me today. As I was walking to my locker I felt someone call my name from down the hall, I turn around to see Taylor for the first time today. Smiling happily I yelled to her and stopped walking, "Hey Taylor ! Where've you been all day? I know we have no classes together but I usually at least pass you in the halls." Once she caught up to me we continued walking towards my locker. "I know, sorry I had a doctors appointment this morning." Taylor told me as we reached my locker, I opened my locker easily and looked at her giggling slightly, "it's okay, but hey look I'm not going to be in lunch today, I'm gonna just chill." I closed my locker as she started walking away, "alright if your sure talk to ya later" she waved to me and I waved back.

Alone finally I started walking the halls, deep in thought about my father. I could never stop loving him I know this, I just wish he'd get some help. It's not like it's every night. I sighed frustrated and looked at my wrist. "Ughhh this is not my week.." I whispered to myself as I continued aimlessly walking where ever my feet lead me. When all of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into an empty classroom, I felt my body collide with someone's hard chest and slam the door shut. I looked up more then surprised to see.. the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

* * *

**AN: Leave reviews, opinions, comments anything, I'd like to know if I should continue, or what I should change, or what I should make happen. Who should've been the guy pulling her into the empty room?**


End file.
